Get Outta The Kitchen, Ya Damn Nerd!
by SilentJo
Summary: Bakugou catches Deku attempting to cook... again. But something else is heating up in the kitchen once he gets an eyeful of Deku in his All Might branded apron. Forgetting one kind of hunger for another, he helps himself to a piece of Deku.


Katsuki turned the key to the apartment he shared with Deku, his former classmate and rival turned agency partner and lover. The path that got them to this point in their lives was an interesting one to say the least, with plenty of blood, sweat, and tears along the way. Most of those tears belonging to Deku, being the crybaby that he is. As he swung the door open, he noticed an unwelcome, yet familiar smell wafting through the foyer into the living room. A dim haze hovered close to the ceiling, and in his mind Katsuki swore. "_Goddamnit, he's doing it again."_

Turning down the short hallway which opened into their kitchen, he saw Deku bending down and peering into the oven, smoke drifting up from it.

"I don't understand why this happens every time! Oh, Kacchan, I didn't hear you come in!" said Deku as he quickly closed the oven, looking guilty as he panicked and started moving random pots and pans around the stovetop.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave the cooking to me, nerd?"

"I was just… It was a surprise." Deku said, his voice quivering towards the end. He picked up the hem of the apron he was wearing. There was nothing particularly racy about the garment itself. The outer edges were lined in yellow with red trim, bright blue covering the rest. Just another one of Deku's impulsive All Might merch buys.

"The real surprise is how we've managed to not have to call the fire department every time you step foot in the kitchen. Really?!" Katsuki stalked over to the stove, jerking the temperature knobs back into the 'Off' positions. "Just because it has a 'High' heat setting doesn't mean you should use it, Deku!"

Deku twisted the edge of the apron between his hands, looking sullen. "I-I'm sorry, Kacchan. It's just, you've been working so much overtime lately. I thought it'd be nice to have dinner ready for you when you got in."

The hunger that Katsuki felt as he got home was a faint pang now. A different kind of appetite desired to be sated as he watched Deku pout. He approached the slightly shorter man, backing him up until his hips were against the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Sliding his hands over the cotton apron, he squeezed hard against Deku's chest, keeping his eyes locked on him the whole time.

"Ka-Kacchan, not here. The food—"

"Is already ruined. Might as well enjoy a taste of something that's actually edible," Katsuki said as he slipped his hand around to the bow tied behind Deku, slipping it out until the apron was open in the back. "Take it off, Deku."

Deku knew that he didn't mean the apron. He wanted the thin black long sleeve shirt out of his way, keeping the apron in place. Deku did as he was asked, while Katsuki worked at sliding his lounge pants down, revealing a pair of boxer briefs that nearly matched the apron.

"God, you're such a fanboy."

_Says the guy that makes me leave it all on_, thought Deku, though he'd never be brave enough to call Kacchan on it.

Palming Deku over his briefs, he kneaded the bulge, feeling the heat radiate from it as Deku grinded against his boyfriend's hand. Katsuki slipped his hands into the waistband, tugging them down and letting Deku's anticipating cock spring free of its confinement. Katsuki smirked as the All Might apron draped over Deku's erection. His own pants grew tight, and he was quick to free himself of their burden.

Taking his own cock into his hand, he pressed it against Deku's, still covered by the apron, and started thrusting against it, both held tightly by his fist. Katsuki buried his face into the well of Deku's neck, breathing in his scent, muddled by the faint stench of burnt food. He could feel the fabric of the apron dampen as Deku started to leak. He knew if he wanted any more than this, he should make his move soon. Once Deku got into the mood, he wouldn't last for long.

"Kacchan! Please, let's move to our room, we can—"

"Not a chance," Katsuki whispered into Deku's ear as he gripped them even more firmly. Feeling Deku shudder against him, he was ready for more. With one forearm, he swiped whatever items were unfortunate enough to be on the counter behind Deku onto the floor. The sudden sound of bowls and kitchen utensils crashing and rolling along the floor surprised Deku, who looked to see what damage had been done.

"Hey, you focus on me and me alone, you got me, you damn nerd?" Katsuki let go of their cocks, then shoved Deku back onto the newly cleared countertop. The height of it lined up perfectly with Katsuki's waist, a fact that he may or may not have kept in mind when they were shopping around for their first shared apartment.

Katsuki wrapped his arms around Deku's upper thighs, tugging him to the edge of the counter. The apron hid Deku's trembling cock, taking in the leaking fluids that ran from the tip, widening the wet stain that darkened the cloth. Realizing he hadn't taken the time to prepare Deku, he glanced around the kitchen before spotting the glass butter holder. Sliding it towards him as he slipped his other hand down underneath the apron, he flipped off the handled cover and dug his fingers into the softened stick.

"No… I was… going to use that for dessert, Kacchan!" Deku cried out as Katsuki slipped his coated fingers down to his entrance, smearing it around before sliding a digit inside.

"It won't go to waste like this, Deku, trust me." He pushed another finger in, his free hand venturing up towards Deku's chest, where his fingers started to circle the shaking young man's nipple before pinching it gently.

"Gahh! Stop, th-that hurts Kacchan!"

"What are you complaining about? Your body squeezes around me whenever I pinch you there, so you must be enjoying it." And true to his word, he felt Deku's insides quiver and seize against him each time he sent a jolt of pain through Deku's sensitive pink nub. He wanted to feel that against his cock, needed to get inside him now. Sliding out from his opening, Katsuki smeared the remaining butter across his hot erection before pressing it in. He easily entered Deku, who writhed as he pushed his hips upward, accepting more of Katsuki within him.

Katsuki hooked one of Deku's legs at the knee and pulled it forward, thrusting into him with urgency. His other arm rested behind Deku's back, his arm gripping Deku's shoulder as he pressed most of his body weight against the man beneath him.

"More, Kacchan, don't stop!"

Katsuki laughed, his breath ragged, "Like I would even if you wanted me to." It was true that he'd been working a lot of overtime. Moments like this had been rare, so he approached his own end a lot sooner than he would have liked. He knew that Deku could take a lot more than this, likely wanted more, but it'll have to be enough for now. Rutting hard against Deku, he felt himself edging closer to his climax.

"Shit, I'm done." He leaned up, intent on pulling out and finishing on top of the apron, but Deku just wrapped his legs around Katsuki's back, locking him in place.

"I said don't stop, Kacchan!" Deku whined.

Katsuki shrugged, "It's your mess then, Deku." He made it sound like an inconvenience, but in all honesty, he couldn't get enough of it when Deku let him cum inside. It only took a few more thrusts after that, and Katsuki emptied himself into his lover. He grit his teeth as Deku's walls spasmed around him, taking all of it in.

Deku dropped his legs from Katsuki's back, letting them hang limp against the side of the counter. He leaned up and kissed a line from the base of Katsuki's neck, up and over his jaw until he met his lips. Deku pulled Katsuki into a deep kiss, sliding his tongue against his lover's mouth, grazing it along his teeth, licking him from the inside. The inherent shyness his partner emitted in their regular lives disappeared whenever they got this close, this intimate.

Of course, once one hunger was satisfied, another returned with a vengeance as Katsuki's stomach growled loud enough for them both to easily hear. Deku gently laughed while Katsuki looked annoyed at the interruption.

"We should… do something about that, Kacchan."

Katsuki groaned as he pulled out and stood up straight, "Yeah, guess so." Not to be inconsiderate, he handed Deku one of the nearby kitchen towels, which he swiftly moved to catch the leaking fluids Katsuki left behind. Once Deku was able to sit himself up, Katsuki gently grabbed him at the hips and helped him back to the floor.

"I'm gonna order in, katsudon sound good?" said Katsuki as he dug into his pants pocket for his phone.

"Sounds great, Kacchan." Deku walked unsteadily into their room, visiting the bathroom to clean himself up more thoroughly. Pulling out a set of sleepwear from his dresser, he laid them out on their bed and slipped the apron over his head. Holding it up to see the stains and wet spots that their lovemaking had left on it, he grinned.

"Works every time," he whispered as he wadded it up and threw it into the laundry basket. He didn't know just why that apron in particular enticed Kacchan so much, but when he wanted pure intensity and passion from his man, he knew that wearing it would get him exactly what he wanted.


End file.
